Hauntings of the Past
by spicea11347
Summary: When Hiei is found injured by a mysterious girl, whom he knows, and is healed, how will he react? The girl had been in his life once before, but left it. Read to find out what happens. Summaries aren't really my thing...
1. You Found Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho or any of the characters. The only thing I own is my own character... ^.^

Okay, I would like comments, and all that, because this is my first public story (I've shared them with friends though) and I want to know what everyone thinks, and ideas are encouraged. So yeah, please and thank you!

Oh! Many of my titles will be named after songs, except for the main title... if anyone understands my logic, I would be surprised.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: You Found Me

The street lights flickered across the face of a young girl; her face flawless, and emotionless. Her light silver eyes glinted in the light. The strong wind whipped her black and unnatural light gray hair to the side. Her senses guided her to a park. She had earlier sensed many demon spirits; she was out to find out why they were in one location. Her bare feet cooled dramatically as she crossed off the pavement of the road and onto the soft and cool grass. There was a herd of demons surrounding one. The girl sighed as she moved silently. She walked behind one of them and her nails elongated another inch. She sighed and leaned up on her tippy toes, as she was shorter than the demon.

"You'll regret coming to this town," she whispered softly, and seductively. His back stiffened and he was about to turn. The girl stabbed her hand through the demon's neck. After a few seconds of listening to the demon gargle on his own blood, the girl pulled out her hand. The blood splashed out and droplets ended up hitting her face and her body. In the dark it was not noticeable, but her silver eyes lit up with excitement of a battle. Those same eyes examined her nails as the blood rolled down her hand. The demons blood was a deep violet.

"Are you demons going to leave? Or am I going to have to kill you all?" she questioned as her eyes looked around the group of ten or so demons, not including the one in the middle who seemed to be their target. He seemed to have taken quite a beating.

"Stay out of this woman! I did not ask for your help!" said demon yelled across the field to the young girl.

She smirked, "Trust me; I'm not doing this for you." Her eyes narrowed at the remaining demons that were foolish and did not leave when they had the chance.

"Get her! I'll deal with this shrimp!" one of the disgusting demons barked out. He seemed to be the leader as he went for the black haired demon in the center of the field. The rest of the demons changed their course and went after the young girl. She sighed and jumped up as a sword was swung across at her. Landing on the blade of the sword, she quickly ran the little distance that was the sword and spun on her toes to round house kick the demon in the jaw. Before he could fall she back flipped off his sword and onto the back of another demon behind her. The demon had long, blue skinned arms that grabbed her foot and threw her across the clearing. She quickly reacted before she hit a tree. She spun her body around and grabbed the tree as her feet touched it. She crouched sideways on the tree. After looking for a few seconds at her competition, she pushed herself off the tree and went flying towards the one who had thrown her. The gravity on her brought her to the ground before she could hit him, but her momentum kept her feet running at an inhuman pace. She ran up his chest and as she jumped off she kicked him in the head. The kick sent the demon's head back at a fast pace, causing the neck to snap, instantly killing it. She smirked an evil smirk. She stood up and looked at the rest of the demons.

"Who's next?" she asked with a giant, toothy smirk. The demons growled at her and they all charged for her at once. She reached for her hip where a chain whip lay. Grabbing it, she cracked it a few times. She ran at one demon and hooked her arm around so her chain flew and went around the demon's neck. She grabbed the other end with her other hand. She concentrated for a second before black and purple lightning flowed from her hands and down the chain. As it reached the demon's neck he began to shake violently and collapsed before long. Out of the corner of her eye she saw another demon swing a sword towards her head. She moved her head and missed most of the sword. The edge of it nicked her cheek and a small stream of blood flowed from it. She snapped her whip across the demon's chest, the chain instantly leaving a bruise, but as the end of the chain hit the young girl sent lightning down it. He did not stand a chance. There were only three demons left and they were smart. They turned and ran before their lives were ended as well. She smirked as she held her chain whip at her side. She looked over to the black haired demon to see he endured much damage and the demon before him was still not slain. The young girl raised her arm and cracked her whip a few times and saw the demon boy look at her. It was then she noticed the color of the demon boy's eyes; they were a piercing, bold, and deadly shade of red. The girl froze. She knew the demon boy, and she wished she didn't. In a daze she watched the boy jump into the air and slice his sword down through the body of the demon. He landed on his feet as the two halves of the demon fell. She watched as he stood up from his crouch shakily. He would not be up for long. He took a step towards her and fell to his knees. Slowly, coming out of her trance, she walked towards the demon and stood in front of him.

"You need help… Hiei," she whispered his name. She was not to be near him; that was set forth many years ago.

He glanced up, but blood ran down his forehead and blurred his vision, "How do you know me?" he asked sternly even as his body began to quit on him. Sighing, the girl crouched down and turned his body over. As he lay on his back he could see the girl who stood next to him even though the blood from one of his wounds washed over his eyes. Hiei's blood red eyes widened and he stared at the eyes of the girl.

"Mayonaka?"


	2. Dangerous

Again, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho – and if I did, I would probably screw it up… somehow I would kill Yusuke and make Hiei, Kurama, and Jin the main characters… this is why I don't own it.

Again, please comment and review and all that good stuff, I'm still new at all of this, so yeah!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Dangerous

"What are you doing here in the Nikengai?" he asked sternly. He tried to move his arm that held his sword, but it would not respond.

"I can not say," she answered him as she looked over his wounds.

He glared at her, "Leave me." She sighed and concluded that the damage Hiei received was severe. She went to lift his arm and he sent her a death glare, but she did not flinch away. Sighing, she grabbed his arm and placed it over her shoulders. Mayonaka stood up and wrapped her arm around Hiei's waist. His left hand, the one that wasn't around her shoulders, held tightly to his sword. He hissed as the pain raced through his body. Neither said a word as the demon girl took Hiei to her small house. As the two neared her house, the young demon girl dared a glance at the demon boy, Hiei. His eyes were fixed before them and it held a glare. Mayonaka sighed softly.

"Do not think I will be kind to you since you helped me," he growled out as he turned his glare to the girl.

"I didn't think you would," she replied, unfazed by his glare as she looked forward.

"But you were hoping that I would," he growled out again. Mayonaka rolled her eyes. She knew she could not hide her thoughts from him – it annoyed the young demon girl to no end. She decided not to think about anything; it was the only thing she could do. Mayonaka heard a grunt and then a groan from her old friend. Her eyes wandered to Hiei and she met his glare. Rolling her eyes, again, Mayonaka stepped over the door of her house that they had reached. She let go of Hiei's hand that rested over her shoulders and opened the door. Walking inside, she closed the door with her foot. Mayonaka went over to her couch and laid the boy down gently. The glare in his crimson eyes and the snarl emitting low in his throat never left. A soft sigh escaped Mayonaka's lips as she knelt down beside the couch which Hiei laid on. She rested on her knees and kept her back straight. Her tan hands hovered over Hiei's almost bare chest – his black shirt barely clinging on to his shoulder. A dark purple light surrounded Mayonaka's hands and Hiei knew what she was about to do. Mayonaka began to heal his wounds. When she finished, she relaxed her back and leaned against the couch.

"Why didn't you heal me to start with?" Hiei asked with a growl as he sat up.

"I didn't feel like it then," Mayonaka answered him as he stood.

"Baka… you've become just like them," he gave an evil smirk, "You've become just like an onna." Mayonaka's unique gray eyes shot open and she quickly stood up. Her eyes hardened into a glare. Instantly, her tan hand rose up and smacked Hiei across the face. At first Hiei's eyes widened, but they soon narrowed at the young demoness.

"How dare you! I knew I should have left you there and let you die," she growled at him.

Walking into her personal space, Hiei questioned her, "Then why did you help me?"

She did not back down, and advanced on him as well, "Cause some small part of my brain said I should help you. Now I know not to listen to that part of my brain again." The two were literally nose to nose. They glared at each other. Neither backed down. They did not even turn their eyes in the direction of the door when someone kicked it in.

"Hiei! … Who's this?" the voice held something at the end. Hiei was the first to look away and towards the group that had busted through the door.

A second person, with the same something in his voice asked about the demoness, "Hiei, who's this? Your girlfriend?" Mayonaka turned around and glared at the four in front of her. She crossed her arms and watched from the corner of her eyes as Hiei walked towards the group.

Mayonaka growled out to the group, "Yeah right."

The red head in the group looked at her closely, "I think I've heard of you. You're Mayonaka, correct?"

The girl glared at the red head, "That I am, and who are you?" she asked with bitterness tinting her voice.

The red head bowed respectively, "I'm Kurama."

Mayonaka nodded her head towards the one she knew as Kurama, "It appears you all know Hiei, so you can all leave… now."

"Wow Hiei. Kurama had told us that you were in a fight earlier, and you left without a scratch?" one boy in a green jump suit asked.

"Yeah right. He would be bleeding to death if it wasn't for me," Mayonaka huffed, "And what don't you understand about leaving?"

"Why would you save Hiei, then want him to leave?" a girl with blue hair questioned.

The demon girl glared and almost hissed out at the girl, "What makes you think I'll tell you anything?" Mayonaka bared her teeth towards the group, causing an eerie silence to fall down upon them.

After what seemed like hours, the blue haired girl spoke up, "I'm Botan." The gray eyes of the demon girl threw a glance that was a mix of a glare and a question.

"I did not ask for your name, nor do I care what it is. And why should your name matter to me?"

The girl known as Botan was taken aback by Mayonaka's question, "I'm the Grim Reaper. I work directly under Koenma."

Again, Mayonaka showed no sign of caring, "And he pertains to me, why?" Mayonaka glanced around the room to see what everyone was doing. All four boys were in a loose knit circle around the demoness.

Again, the girl – who declared she was a Grim Reaper – was taken aback by the demon girl's attitude, "He's the son of King Enma!" Botan practically exclaimed. Mayonaka knew of King Enma, the King of Spirit World, and his wrath, but she never cared for the hierarchy of Spirit World.

"Alright… why the hell would I care? I do not fear him," Mayonaka explained easily.

"But… but!" Botan began to stutter, "He could destroy all three worlds! You and everyone else would die, and you don't fear him?!?" the girl was so confused, because dot Mayonaka's answer. Said demon girl glanced to Hiei to meet his fiery red glare.

"The only one I cared for died long ago," was her response as she looked back to the purple eyed Grim Reaper. Another eerie silence washed over the group.

A tan hand ran through black and gray hair as Mayonaka spoke again, "Now, will you all leave?!?" The demon girl was completely annoyed that the group had not yet left. Slowly, Mayonaka's hand reached for the chain that lay on her hip. She glanced around the room, looking to see if anyone noticed. The two humans and the Grim Reaper seemed oblivious, but not the two demons. She knew they saw her movement. The two stood next to each other in the loose knit circle. Her gray eyes lingered on them, and saw their movements. Hiei's hand slowly reached for the hilt of his sword while the red head, Kurama, moved his hand to the back of his head, Mayonaka's mind raced with ideas on how to get the group to leave. She knew Hiei was listening to her thoughts, and she would have to deal with that later. Slowly, so slow it was unnoticed by human eyes, she turned towards the two demons. The group was not going to leave it seemed to Mayonaka, and it would seem she would have to use force. The thought did not bother her; she was always ready for a fight… even if it was because of something so trivial and stupid. Mayonaka's blood was always easy to boil, and it seemed the group's persistent ness about her past was just enough to tip her over the edge.

The red headed demon saw her movements and called out to one of the humans behind Mayonaka, "Yusuke! Use your Spirit Gun! We need to take her to Koenma!" Before he could take a breath after the sentence, the deadly demoness had her chain out and had already sliced it across his chest. Kurama wrapped on arm around his chest and held his wound as his other hand grabbed something from behind his hair. He pulled out a rose which he transformed into a whip. By the time Mayonaka attacked, Hiei had his sword drawn and was charging for the demon girl. She back flipped away from the quick and deadly demon. Landing on the back of the couch, Mayonaka cracked her whip a few times. She knew to keep distance between herself and the fire demon. Knowing that all of Hiei's attacks were close range, Mayonaka would keep him at bay with her whip. She smirked ever so slightly, so not only was she ready for a fight, but it seemed Hiei was as well. Her eyes quickly scanned the group; Kurama was slowly advancing on her, along with the two humans. She saw one with his spirit energy taking the form of a sword. Mayonaka remembered what Kurama had said; one of the humans had a Spirit Gun and being as one already had a sword out, she knew the on in the green jumpsuit was Yusuke and he had a Spirit Gun. The demoness analyzed her opponents. The human with the Spirit Sword seemed rash and too quick to enter a fight, along with the other human. The demon that held a whip which was once a rose, seemed to be as calculating as Mayonaka. Again, her eyes landed on Hiei. Her quick and calculating gray eyes held Hiei's fiery, crimson glare. For a second – which felt like an eternity – all the two did was stare at each other. The fight weighed down Mayonaka's heart. She had fought Hiei before, but it was only for fun, but now it was real. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she watched Hiei charge at her. Mayonaka cracked her whip once more before she sliced Hiei's still almost bare chest with the wires at the end of her chain whip. Hiei hissed in pain, but continued his attack. The demon girl jumped back, trying to avoid the sword. Hiei's sword sliced the girl's leg. She too hissed in pain. As she landed on the ground, roughly ten feet away, she had to fall to one knee. Mayonaka's healing powers worked on others as well as herself, but it was a much slower process. Her crimson blood began to pool beneath her. Averting her gray eyes from her wound, she looked up to her attacker – Hiei. He wore a smirk that showed he was proud of his attack, but his eyes flashed with concern – but it only lasted for a second. Hiei lunged for a second attack, but Mayonaka was quick to act. She slapped the end of her chain whip down on the ground in front of Hiei as she summoned her black and deep purple lightning. The quick flash blinded everyone except for the demon who controlled it. Mayonaka slowly stood and was careful not to put too much weight on her injured leg. Her attention was drawn to the demons once more. She cracked her whip at her side and lashed it out at Kurama who only blocked it with his own whip. Mayonaka pulled back the chain and was ready to attack again. BANG! Something caught her off guard as she felt spirit energy hit her square in the back. The attack weakened her drastically, and her already weaken state she didn't stand for much longer. The demoness fell to her knees, but kept a tight hold on her whip. She watched from the corner of her eyes as the one she knew as Yusuke walked in her line of sight.

"I really though that would do more damage," he complained as the girl's gray eyes began to feel heavy.

She heard a laugh from the fire demon, "Don't flatter yourself Urameshi, if it wasn't for me she wouldn't be down." Mayonaka gathered that Urameshi was Yusuke's last name.

She growled and it gained everyone's attention, "Hiei… Yusuke Urameshi… you two are at the top of my Kill List. You will pay." Those were the last words Mayonaka could utter before she fell to the floor, unconscious.


	3. Second Chance

Hey everyone! Sorry this took forever to get out, but you know what? Here it is! Please review, that's what keeps me going. Only one person reviewed – thank you drangonwingedangel.

Okay disclaimer: I do now own Yu Yu Hakusho (wish I did) or any of the characters except for my own, Mayonaka.

Lastly, I give credit for the title to Shinedown for their awesome song.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 3: Second Chance_

Time had passed by slowly before the young demoness awoken again. Her gray eyes scanned the area that surrounded her and was surprised to find herself back home – in the Makai.

"Now, when did this happen?" she asked herself softly as her eyes roamed over everything nearby. Her hand crept slowly towards the chain whip that lay at her waist – she would not be found off guard. A sharp, brisk wind wept her hair into its wake and the smell of smoke and the scent of a demon alerted her of someone else. Bare feet stepped softly through the brush as she silently pushed back branches that obscured her view. The woods were thick and were infested with demons, but one of those demons seemed familiar – very familiar. Everything – actually – felt so familiar to Mayonaka, and she had no clue why. The demoness wandered out of the brush and found herself in a clearing. She saw the fire – the source of the smoke she had smelled – and a boy hidden in the shadows, sleeping under a tree. Tilting her head to the side, she dubbed the boy the familiar scent, but she could not put her finger on it. With cautious steps, Mayonaka walked over to the shadowed boy. Her eyes widened at what she saw. It was the fire demon – Hiei.

"Hiei?" she asked so softly she felt as though her voice had become the wind. The demoness was curious – to say the least – as to why they were both back in the Makai. Hiei did not wake or even stir in his sleep, which surprised Mayonaka. Said demoness tried to reason why Hiei wouldn't hear her. She understood her voice was a whisper, but still. For as long as the young demoness knew the fire demon, she never once was able to get away with anything if she made a sound. Her thoughts on the topic seized as she heard a twig snap. Her head swiveled towards the noise, but only to look back at Hiei as he began to stir slightly. Mayonaka's eyebrows knotted together in frustration and turned her head back towards the noise. She faced the noise and was met with a shock. Gray orbs widened as they looked into matching gray eyes. Mayonaka's eyes scanned the demon girl in front of her and noted her eyes, her black and light gray hair, and the whip that matched hers. Everything about the two was the same except for the clothing. Mayonaka came to only one conclusion at the very odd similarities; she was looking at herself.

The second Mayonaka walked forward and through the original and stood in front of Hiei. Startled, the original demoness turned around and watched herself.

As soft as the wind the second Mayonaka whispered to Hiei, "Sorry Hiei." The original finally figured out why the scene was so familiar – how did she forget? Something stung her heart as she realized that this was when she left Hiei, not expecting to see him again – ever. She watched her old self as she quickly leapt into a tree and take off through the mess of branches. Mayonaka stood there for a moment, thinking about her memory.

A soft chatter filled the demoness' ears as she was pulled out of her memories. Her eyes lingered shut as her ears strained to hear everything that was being said around her.

"She's too dangerous to be on the loose, and she could be useful to you Yusuke," a new voice informed the damned human who had shot Mayonaka – though the voice seemed to be muffled somehow.

"She's awake," a very familiar, smug voice interrupted the new one. Without even opening her eyes, Mayonaka knew everyone was starring at her.

Sighing, Mayonaka opened her gray eyes and glared at the demon, "Hiei… come over here." He took a step closer and she went to take a bite out of his neck – it didn't work that well. Hiei easily dodged the demoness who realized she was chained to the chair she sat in. A growl erupted low in her throat that was directed towards everyone in the room. Her eyes looked at all of the now familiar faces and glared at each and every one of them.

"Let me go," she stated with a snarl planted across her face, "Release me!" she yelled as she trashed around. No one dared get close to the volatile demoness. Mayonaka took in a deep breath and released it through gritted teeth.

"Mayonaka. I've heard little about you. It seems you're very violent," the new, muffled voice addressed the gray eyed demoness. Said eyes wandered until she spotted a toddler sitting at a chair behind a grand desk. He sat smugly in the cushy seat with a pacifier in his mouth. Another low growl left the demoness' throat as her glare intensified. The little toddler smirked as he saw her trash about some more – his look was smug, and arrogant.

Her upper lip curled up and reveled her sharp teeth, "Don't patronize me, toddler!" Her voice boomed as her anger spiked again. Mayonaka concentrated on her lightning, and in that instant a bolt shot from the ceiling and crashed upon her. The room fell into silence as everyone wore similar shocked expressions – except the fire demon who was not surprised by the action. He merely gripped the hilt of his sword as he waited for the lightning to clear. After it cleared the demoness was unbound and crouched on the seat – taking the stance of an animal about to pounce on its prey. Mayonaka's deadly black and purple lightning was destructive if she concentrated hard enough on it – and that's exactly what she did to cause the chains to practically turn to ash at her feet. She bared her teeth to everyone and again, no one dared to approach her.

"Now, Mayonaka. Don't do anything rash, we just want to talk," the toddler tried to reason with the demoness.

"Don't do anything rash? I wake up to find myself bound to a chair! And you expect me not to act rash?!?" she yelled as she jumped off the chair and approached the desk.

He began to slide backwards in his chair, trying to get away from her, "We just wanted to make sure you wouldn't leave before we could talk."

Her gaze hardened, "Alright then, explain. Now," she spoke fiercely in a voice anyone would listen to.

At first the toddler began to stutter, but he soon regained his ability to speak, "Well, Yusuke here is a Spirit Detective-" he was quickly interrupted.

The name Yusuke sparked something inside of Mayonaka's memory, "Yusuke," she called as she turned to everyone. At first her gray orbs met Hiei's crimson ones and she saw a smirk form on his features. The one she knew to be Yusuke stepped out in front.

"Yo, that's me," he stated simply, unknowing of the danger that stood in front of him.

"It wasn't wise to tell her who you are Urameshi," Hiei mumbled, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

Yusuke turned his head to Hiei, which gave Mayonaka a chance. She pounced for the boy. Her weight collided with his and they fell to the floor. Her hands round themselves around his neck while he tried to push the crazy – in his opinion – demoness off of him.

"I told you I was going to kill you," she growled out and watched from the corners of her eyes for any movements from the others. Two dared to draw closer as she tried to kill the human. It was the two demons – the one's she knew as Kurama and Hiei. She jumped back and away from the human – she wasn't stupid enough to stay there with two demons approaching.

"Now Hiei, don't think I forgot about you," the demoness growled out with a smirk on her face as well. She pulled her whip off her the belt it was hooked to on her hip and cracked it through the air a few times – the snap sounding like thunder. Hiei already had his sword drawn and waited for the battle.

"Now stop it! Mayonaka, I wanted you to join Yusuke's team in the Dark Tournament!" the toddler yelled, trying to interrupt the fight. Mayonaka look towards the toddler with a raised eyebrow.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to be on a team with these people? That's not really smart is it? I already want to kill two of them. After even a week with them, I'll probably want to kill them all."

The group in the room – excluding the fire demon and the demoness – exchanged weary looks. They weren't so sure now about letting the very violent demoness on their team. Will she really kill them?


	4. How You Remind Me

Hola! Here comes chapter four for ya! Enjoy and review. Please, review, please.

Thank you to:

dragonwingedangel

j.d.y.

KyashaMoon607

IgnoreTheWorldJustDanceWithMe

Okay disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Mayonaka is my own character.

So yeah, credit for the title goes to Nickelback for the song, grazie!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 4: How You Remind Me_

The silence in the room lingered for a while as Mayonaka thought about the proposition laid out before her, "No." No one spoke afterwards as their eyes were glued to the demoness.

"B-But why?!?" the toddler stuttered as he stood on his desk just to stand eye level to the woman.

Her hardened gray eye gaze turned to the child, "Why? Because I don't want to. It's very simple."

A strangled cough echoed through the silenced room, "Why would we want her anyway Baby-Breath?!? She's trying to kill me!" the boy she knew as Yusuke yelled. Her head swiveled towards him and he didn't back down as he returned her gaze head on. Her upper lip pulled back again as a growl left her mouth from low in her throat.

The toddler disregarded Yusuke as he addressed the demoness, "Please reconsider," he pleaded with her.

She relished a heavy sigh, "Look, toddler, they don't even want me on the team," Mayonaka stated simply.

The boy grinned and swatted the air passively, "So? It's my decision isn't it?" he replied.

Another growl was emitted from the throat of the demoness; she was becoming annoyed with the little brat, "Listen here. I don't want to join your stupid little team, okay? Why can't you understand?" she spat at him as her anger began to rise once more. Her gray eyes looked more intense than normal while she glared the toddler down. A nervous laugh escaped his mouth as be backed up once more.

"Please, they need you," he tried to plead with her, yet again. Her mouth quickly formed a snarl she directed towards the little pest.

"They need me? They can all die for all I care," Mayonaka spat as her gaze shifted to Yusuke, but soon fell on Hiei. She almost let a sigh escape her – almost. She would not be fazed at all if any of them died, except Hiei. Mayonaka knew Hiei before everything; would she be all right if the fire demon died, when she could have prevented it? Her mind lingered on the thought as she looked at the demon from the corner of her eyes. His glare strengthened ten-fold and she knew he had just read her mind, so she quickly changed the track her train of thought traveled on. Her thoughts wandered back to the proposition. Her mind raced – far faster than normal for her – about the idea of being on team. Slowly, her anger dissipated – for the time being. It could be fun, right? She could try to kill Yusuke more frequently, she could train against others, she could fight a real fight – not the common D-level demons she faced regularly, but stronger ones, B's, possibly A's. For a split second the thought of being with Hiei again crossed her mind. And as fast as it came, it left.

A smirk laid itself across Mayonaka's face, "Fine. I accept," an evil – or mischievous, one couldn't tell – glint took its place in her eyes as she turned to face Yusuke, "You better run." His eyes widened; he had not expected her to accept the offer – to be honest she was surprised with herself as well.

"I'm not afraid of you," he stated simply as he slid his hands into his pockets. A large smirk planted itself on her face.

"You should be."

He scoffed, "I already beat you once. You want to lose again?" he asked as he laughed at the demoness. Her glare returned and it was focused on Yusuke.

"That was a lucky and cowardly shot! Try taking me head on!" the demon girl yelled as her hand clutched around her whip.

The boy smirked, "With pleasure." The boy pointed his hand towards the girl in the shape of a gun. With her gray eyes, Mayonaka analyzed the weapon of choice for the human. She watched as the boy's spirit energy was drawn to the tip of his finger and she jumped away as soon as the shot was relished from his finger. Yusuke stared dumbfounded at the spot where Mayonaka was.

"Looking for me?" she asked smugly from next to Hiei which was behind the human in the green jump suit. He wheeled around to see the matching smug look on her face.

"A quick one aren't ya?" Yusuke asked with a smirk as he took a street stance – he bent his knees and kept his center low as he held up his fists.

"Depends what you slow humans consider quick," she replied with a smirk of her own. Hiei glanced towards her and rolled his crimson eyes. He jumped away from the girl – knowing her next move. As Yusuke stood up and charged for her, Mayonaka slapped her whip across the tile floor in front of him as lightning followed it. The bolt was huge. Yusuke stopped in his tracks before he jumped back. Mayonaka watched from the shadows as Yusuke looked around. She stepped out and he reared his whole fist back. Her eyes widened as she watched his spirit energy collect all around his hand.

"That's enough you two! I don't want my office destroyed!" the toddler yelled at the two. They looked towards him and Yusuke's spirit energy retreated from his hand. Mayonaka smirked at the outcome. From this fight she learned something new about Urameshi – he wasn't normal. Even for a Spirit Detective. Mayonaka turned her attention towards the toddler. She snapped her whip in front of him in a passive style.

"Shut up," she stated simply, "Now… how are we getting back to the Nikengai?" she asked as she coiled her whip up and placed it at her hip.

"Botan, please open a portal for them," the toddler replied to the demoness' question. The blue haired grim reaper mumbled a yes and did as she was told. In the large office a portal opened in front of Mayonaka. She sighed and looked to the others. Rolling her eyes, Mayonaka stepped through the portal and found herself on her street in the human world. She rolled her neck around and a couple of 'cracks' issued forth. She felt the presences' of the others as they followed her into the Nikengai. As the others chatted – some laughing – Mayonaka looked at the home she had live in for decades. A thought drifted to her mind from last night.

_You've become just like them… you've become just like an onna_, the very words stung and cut far more deeply than any sword could. At that moment Mayonaka looked back on her life in the Nikengai. She bought a home – a normal one – in a purely human neighborhood. She lived like any human and only fought when the time called on it. She had become just like them. Dull, and boring. How did this happen? How did she end up like this? She remembered the days she was with Hiei – the two were powerful, young, and fearless. They made an exceptional team. How did that life turn to this one? Mayonaka made up her mind as she looked at her house – she was no longer going to live life like a human, but as what she was a demon. A smirk crossed her face. She was glad she ran into Hiei again; he reminded her of the life she once had and that she now wanted back. Her hand round its way around her whip once more. She snapped it out and shot it for her house. All chatter seized as black and purple lightning shot down from the sky and hit her house. The bolt sparked a fire and the house quickly went up in flames.

"Wh-what are you doing?!?" the second human and Yusuke yelled at once.

She turned her head towards them – her black and unnatural light gray hair getting caught up in the wind – as she answered, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like your being an idiot!" the unnamed human yelled at Mayonaka. Said demoness glanced over to the human. He had odd, orange hair, and beady eyes. He wore a blue suit, similar to Yusuke's.

"An idiot you say? I only see one idiot, and I'm sure it isn't me," Mayonaka stated as she snapped her whip towards the human, "Don't ever call me an idiot!" The dark lightning flashed near the human's feet and he was forced to jump back – ungracefully. She smirked and continued to slap her whip down at his feet.

"Dance, monkey boy!" she yelled as she continued with her entertainment. She glanced around for all of two seconds before returning to her dance lessons. Hiei wore a clear smirk across his face. The red haired demon – Kurama – shook his head with a small smile on his face.

"This is going to be an interesting team, to say the least," he mumbled to himself, even though the other two demons heard him quite clearly. In return both of their smirks grew. It was in deed, going to be interesting.


	5. The Reason

Okay thanks for the reviews everyone, and please review again! Thanks go to j.d.y. and IgnoreTheWorldJustDanceWithMe

Okay disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, wish I did. Mayonaka is my own character.

Credit to the title goes to Hoobastank

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 5: The Reason_

Mayonaka's gray eyes glinted in the flames as she watched her house turn to ash in front of her. Yusuke and the second human had left some time ago and only the demons remained – Botan, the grim reaper, had stayed in Spirit World to begin with. Kurama and Hiei – the two demons who stayed – flanked her sides.

"Why did you set fire to your house?" the kind red head asked as all three stared at the pile of ash.

The demoness turned her eyes away from the fire and towards the green eyed demon, "I felt the need for a change."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Any particular reason why you needed to change?" he asked her. She watched from the corner of her gray eyes as Hiei entered her line of sight.

Mayonaka decided to keep it very vague, "Because of something someone said to me." They looked at her; Kurama continued to raise his eyebrow and Hiei narrowed his eyes. Mayonaka paid no attention to the two as she looked up to the bright stars and the equally bright moon. A sliver was left of it. The red head followed her gaze and saw that the moon hung directly over them.

"Oh dear, it's very late. I guess I'll see you tomorrow Mayonaka, Hiei," the red head bowed to the two quickly, and took off down the street. The demoness looked down from the sky and it was her turn to raise her eyebrows at the strange demon.

"Where is he going?" she asked Hiei as her eyes followed Kurama's retreating back.

"He lives with a human family," he answered – his voice a void of emotions. The demoness turned her head towards the fire demon and her gray eyed gaze met his crimson one full on.

"Now that's different," she stated simply. A cold wind ran through the two, but neither mad a move to indicate that they were cold. Along with the cold wind came an eerie silence. Neither of the two demons said a word to the other. Her eyes left his and slowly traveled to the ground. How could she tell Hiei about the past? Did he even want to remember it? Did he remember it? Did he want her out of his life now, after she had left it? The thoughts raced around in Mayonaka's mind as she kept silent.

Hiei made a move to indicate he was going to say something – probably about her being an idiot, or such – but the demoness jumped away when she heard sirens from down the street. Confusion crossed the fire apparition's face for a mere second before he followed her.

The two found themselves in a tree and were easily hidden by the branches. Mayonaka pushed herself up into a standing position and rested her back against the trunk of the giant tree.

"Mayonaka-" Hiei didn't get anything else out as she turned in the opposite direction.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow then Hiei," Mayonaka stated simply as she jumped off to another tree and to another.

After some time Hiei lost sight of her with his normal eyes. He closed them and underneath the white bandage he wore a red glow shone behind it. His thoughts raced about the mysterious demoness who had left him. He remembered everything so vividly. He quickly shook his head and cleared his head of those thoughts and the red glow seized.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Next Day---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early in the morning – the sun still not fully risen – the demoness found herself wandering into a dense forest filled with trees and bamboo. She followed her senses – she felt Hiei's and the other demon's presence there. She inhaled the scents that swarmed around; those of the forest, and those of the creatures she sensed. The gray eyed demoness found her way into a clearing in what she assumed was the middle of the forest. She glanced to her left, and then to her right. The demoness saw both of the demons from the night before.

Mayonaka exhaled through her nose as she closed her eyes, "So why are we here?"

"We're waiting for Kuwabara so we can start training him for the tournament; he doesn't know what to expect," the red head – Kurama – answered her question. For a moment confusion crossed the woman's face, but she soon figured 'Kuwabara' was the orange haired human she was torturing the night before.

A laugh escaped her lips, "I don't think he will survive this." Kurama gave a weary smile.

"It's not wise to say such things about your own team Mayonaka," Kurama stated nervously.

She turned her gaze to him and raised a questioning eyebrow, "Why? He's human. This is a demon tournament."

"Yes, that may be so, but many humans have been known to fight in it," Kurama argued.

"And out all of them, how many live through it?" for a while Kurama remained silent, "Not a lot. See?" Kurama didn't argue against her as the three demons awaited the arrival of the annoying human.

"While we wait, how about we train? What harm could it do?" Mayonaka asked as a large smirk planted itself onto her features.

Kurama seemed weary of the idea, but the fire apparition quickly agreed, "Come on fox. A one on one on one," Hiei replied. Kurama did eventually agree.

The three jumped back from one another and all readied their weapons. All stood tall and waited for the others to move. When no one moved, Hiei took action and ran at the demoness with his lightning speed making him practically invisible to the untrained eye. Mayonaka was not one of those – she even trained with Hiei, many years ago – and she easily maneuvered away from the demon. Before he could attack her, she leapt into a tree and hid her form in the branches and shadows. She did all she could to mask her demonic presence. The demoness did not need a Jagan eye to know Hiei mainly wanted to attack her, but he would have to settle for the fox as Mayonaka hid away.

"You coward!" he yelled to the forest top as he turned to lash out at the approaching Kurama.

The demoness kept her itch to fight down as she watched the two demons fight, until she couldn't help it and joined the fight. She jumped up and out the tree, the chain whip ready in her right hand. The ends of the whip snapped down between the two demons and her purple and black lightning flashed before she herself landed. As her feet touched the ground she fluidly lowered into a crouch position. One palm rested on the ground as her other hand held her weapon of choice.

As the dust and debris disappeared the three could see once more. A smirk was planted on both the demoness' and Hiei's face. They were enjoying themselves too much. Kurama was still unsure of the battle and backed away. He knew he wouldn't be noticed – Hiei's attention was focused on Mayonaka and Mayonaka's on him. The red head knew they only wanted to fight each other, and he decided he wouldn't get involved in the fight if he didn't have to.

In the right hand of the fire apparition was his sharp, smooth katana. He clutched it tightly and brought it in front of him. His crimson pools reflected the mischievous twinkle that glinted in the gray eyes of the demoness. His smirk grew as he ran at her again; his sword hung at his side. He swung it in a controllable swing towards the demoness. To counteract the attack, she bent backwards to avoid the blade slicing her stomach in two. Hiei smirked; he knew these tactics. They had not changed since then. A pang of sadness stabbed at his heart at the thought, but he quickly rid his mind of it. He dropped down and kicked her legs out from underneath her.

The demoness easily lost balance and fell on her backside. Before Hiei could bring his katana down she brought her leg up and kicked the demon in the chest. He stumbled back slightly, and it gave Mayonaka room to stand and jump away from the demon. She smirked; she knew Hiei would go for a downward cut – what else could you do in the position – and he always left his middle open. Her smirk faded away and a small smile took its place. The thought didn't linger long in her head as she saw Hiei quickly recover from her kick.

She smirked once more, flashing her purely whites, "You need to get some new moves Hiei!" she yelled to the fire apparition.

His smirk grew as well as his eyes slightly narrowed, "So do you." That was the last thing said before the two continued to fight.

The demoness twiddled her fingers over the handle of her chain as she waited for the attack. It was never made and she knew he was waiting for the exact thing. She smirked; if he wanted her to attack first, then she would. She snapped her wrist out and her whip followed and smacked against the ground – the snap sounding more like thunder than anything. She ran at the demon boy and she readied herself to attack his front. A sly smile was sprawled on her lips as she quickly went to his side and snapped her whip at the exposed left side. She heard Hiei's hiss and felt a stab of pain as well. As she stopped her running far enough away from Hiei and on the other side of the forest, she looked down at her right arm. A small stream of blood flowed from a gash that had cut through her clothes and was easily visible. She knew eventually it would be healed, and she would be fine. She looked across the field and towards Hiei and his injured side. Small gashes were left from the end of the wires on Mayonaka's whip. She smirked in satisfaction at the work she did.

The fire apparition turned to face the demoness and her smirk. This time he was first to attack as he ran for her. She dodged the attack and counteracted with a slash of her whip. Hiei dodged and the game continued for a while. Neither was able to land a deadly blow on the other. The two moved quickly and their weapons appeared as blurs and streaks in the sky as they moved at inhuman speeds. When they finally stopped, they were panting the very slightest. Both Hiei and Mayonaka had nicks and scratches covering their bodies from where they were not able to block the attack.

"Whoa! That was amazing!" a voice interrupted the two's thoughts about the fight.

All three demons turned their heads to the noise and they realized it was the human they were waiting for – Kuwabara.

Hiei smirked, and turned his attention away from the demoness, "It's about time you arrived."

Said fire apparition sheathed his sword, only after cutting a piece of bamboo off. He picked it up and it was about the size of his sword. Mayonaka sighed and breathed deeply before she stood up straight and approached the red haired demon. She rested her back against a tree and slid down so she sat on the grassy floor. She watched with bored eyes as Hiei fought against the human. It was easy to tell he was winning, and he wasn't even trying. She wasn't surprised or shocked when the human focused his spirit energy and made his 'Spirit Sword.'

As the fight – could one even call such a thing a fight? – dragged on, Mayonaka noticed her thoughts drifting to the past she shared with the demon in front of her. She closed her eyes and fell into herself. She found herself deep in her memories and watched them play.

"_Hands off!" a younger version of the demoness yelled towards a hideous creature in front of her that had grabbed her by the neck. Its skin was a sickly purple with flecks of green here and there. The body was a hybrid of a snake and some other unknown creature. It had no hind legs; they were replaced with a slithering tail. Its jaw was elongated – like a dog – and its fangs were no doubt sharp. _

_Mayonaka struggled to breathe as she tried to reach for her whip that rested on her hip. As her hand encircled it, she snapped it out and across the demon's chest. He relished her as he hissed in pain and she fell. Instead of landing on the cold, hard floor that was the Makai she felt arms catch her. She turned her gray eyes to face those familiar red pools._

"_Great timing Hiei," she stated simply as he put her down and drew his sword. _

_In a matter of seconds the demon had been taken down in a joint effort of the two demons. _

_As Hiei walked past her, he muttered loud enough for her to hear, "Stupid."_

_She narrowed her eyes and stuck out her tongue, "Jerk," she mumbled, clearly aware the fire apparition heard her._

Mayonaka was drawn out of her precious memories by the voice of the demon that stood beside her – Kurama.

"He has improved since the last time I saw him fight," he spoke mainly to himself, but voiced his thoughts to prove to Mayonaka that the human had some ability.

She rolled her gray eyes and watched as Hiei jumped into the air with his bamboo rod ready to strike down the human. Which is what he did – many times. As the human laid on the ground, groaning softly, Hiei stood in front of him with his eyes steady.

"At this rate you'll never survive," Hiei informed the boy who tried to stand, before he jumped off.

Mayonaka sighed, wasn't that what she just said some moments ago? It seemed as if Hiei had enough of fighting the human and it seemed to be Kurama's turn.

"Do you realize the danger you will be in?" Kurama asked in a voice that surprised the demoness; even though the words showed he cared for Kuwabara, his tone did not match them

Kuwabara nodded his head, "Yeah."

Kurama continued what he was saying, in the same monotone voice, "Hiei can not prepare you for the viciousness of the fights. Your weakness and his honor make him go easy on you. I will not."

Mayonaka raised an eyebrow at the strange green eyed demon as she felt a presence above her. She didn't need to move to know who it was. She paid no attention to the quiet demon above her and watched Kurama and Kuwabara fight. Kurama leapt into the air and pulled out a rose from his hair and cracked his wrist. The rose was no longer there and in its place was what Mayonaka knew as the Rose Whip.

The demoness' did not stay on the human for long and drifted to her memories once more. But she was not able to enjoy them as Hiei jumped down beside her. Her gray eyes glanced to her side to see the apparition siting beside her, but still gave her room.

She sighed and looked forward, "So what's happened recently Hiei?" she asked, trying to talk to the demon, though she knew it would be much harder than before.

The demoness felt his glare burning a hole through her side, "Do not try to pretend like nothing happened Mayonaka," he growled to the demoness.

Said demoness closed her eyes, "I was not trying to pretend nothing happened, Hiei, I just asked you a question."

For a while nothing but the sounds of Kuwabara's and Kurama's fight was there.

Surprising her, Hiei spoke, "I found Yukina."

Once more surprise flooded Mayonaka's face as her eyes snapped open. Yukina? He had truly found her? She knew much about Yukina. And she knew who Hiei was to her, but she also knew the deal he made for payment for that damn Jagan eye.

"I am both happy and sad for you," Mayonaka replied truthfully; Hiei understood the reason.

Her gray eyes softened to what they once were long ago, as she turned them to the fire apparition beside her. His eyes did not. They no longer glared, but they did not soften either. Another sigh escaped Mayonaka's lips as she returned her focus on the fight. A smile was planted in her mind, but she dared not show it. It seemed there still was a chance to save the friendship she and Hiei once had. Oh God, she hoped there was.

"We have two more months of this, do we not?" she asked, directing it to both Hiei and Kurama.

Hiei did not answer, but Kurama replied, "Yes, and you should also train Kuwabara."

Mayonaka shrugged her shoulders as she stood up. She and Kurama switched places and Kuwabara looked slightly worried.

"Do not worry. For now I will not use my lightning on you," she promised the human as she pulled out her whip once more.

She jumped into the air and began to attack the human at a slow speed, in her opinion. It was still some what fast to human eyes. She watched his movements carefully. He was able to dodge some of her attacks, but not the majority, and it caused her to smirk.

Kurama turned to Hiei who he sat beside, "This is going to be two long months, isn't it?"

Hiei looked at the demon from the corner of his eye and nodded the very slightest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading! Please, pretty please with sugar on top, review! I really want some more reviews! I thank you in advance if you decide to review! Your reviews encourage me to write more. That's why it took forever for this chapter to come out. Well, review and thank you. I'll start working on the next chapter. Oh and a small – tiny – spoiler for ya. I decided to keep Genkai in the story, but she would be a substitute for the team if someone dyed, all right? But she will still due the fighting on the boat, to prove herself. All right? Okay, good, chao!**


	6. Whisper

Okay sorry everyone! I know this took forever to come out, and I know it's not that long. I thought I should just get this out, and start working on a seventh chapter. I also know I should have gotten this out earlier; I had a lot of family problems to deal with. Still dealing with… anyway.

Special thanks to those of you who rated my last chapter, dragonwingedangel, j.d.y., and Yoli16.

Alright, credit for the song goes to Evanescence! Thanks for the awesome song! I suggest listening to the chorus to understand the song and the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 6: Whisper_

The demoness snapped her chain against the ground near the human's feet, causing the poor fool to fall on his butt when he tried to move away but failed miserably. A soft sign escaped her lips as she coiled her whip and attached it back to her.

"Kurama we should end training for today, or we may just kill the human before he even competes," Mayonaka suggested with a smirk on her face as she thought about the idea.

Kurama nodded his head in agreement, "Yes, we should. We will meet here again tomorrow morning, alright?" the demon stated more than asked.

Said demon helped the orange haired human back to his house – or at least that's what Mayonaka guessed. Her gray eyes wandered over to the base of a tree to find the fir apparition sitting beneath it with his arms resting behind his head. She could not see the crimson pools that were his eyes. The scene before her reminded the demoness of the day she left Hiei. The thought lingered in her mind a moment longer, before she forced it out. She couldn't think about such things in the apparition's presence.

Apparently Mayonaka did not rid her mind of the thought soon enough, "Why did you leave?" the voice that belonged to the fire demon was strict and demanding; he wanted to know the reason.

The demoness was shocked at Hiei's sudden question, but she had known the night before she would be faced with this very question – how could she not. She sighed softly and took a step closer. Hiei opened his eyes and kept them on the demoness, but besides that he made no movements to stop her. So Mayonaka took another step closer. Still nothing. She continued to walk closer to the demon until she was in front of him. She let a small smile grace her flawless features.

"I'm sorry Hiei, but I'm not yet ready to delve into that part of my past," she answered the boy.

Some things Mayonaka wanted to remember, others she did not. That being one of them.

Again her gray eyes traveled around the area before landing on the fire apparition who glared at her intently. Hiei stood up abruptly and continued to glare at the demoness.

"Tell me Mayonaka," he growled out.

Her gray eyes watched his crimson pools and saw so many things swimming around in them. Hurt, betrayal, pain, determination, and anger. She sighed and turned her back to the demon. The demoness was about to speak but the fire apparition beat her to it.

"Why won't you tell me, Mayonaka?" he asked sternly, but it was somehow softer than before.

Mayonaka clamped her eyes shut, trying to prevent the little water drops from falling. No words left her mouth as she took a step forward and away from her friend from long ago.

"Don't walk away from this!" Hiei yelled as he latched onto her forearm.

Where his hand gripped her arm began to red, but she showed no sign of feeling the pain. Mayonaka turned to face the boy who still held her arm in a vice like grip.

Mayonaka swore she heard words leave Hiei's mouth – words she probably wasn't supposed to hear – as he looked down for the briefest moment, "Don't turn your back on me again."

The demoness swore she was losing it and played it off as a figment of her imagination. Her gray eyes were still soft as they looked at the fire apparition as he averted his gaze from the ground and glared at her once more. She waited for him to say something.

"Why won't you answer my question, Mayonaka?" he asked softly, but there were still many hints of his demanding side.

The demoness knew he would not drop the topic, but Mayonaka truly did not want to answer. She pulled her arm out of the demon's grasp. Again, she turned her back and began to walk off.

Hiei's rage began to get the better of him, "You're a selfish coward! You only care about yourself Mayonaka!" he yelled to the retreating form of the demoness.

She instantly stopped moving. She was the selfish one? She cared for only herself? The same thoughts raced through her head as she stood in her place. Slowly, she turned to face the demon as the tears began to slide down her cheeks. Her gray eyes narrowed as she walked towards the demon. The memories of her past came rushing through her mind as her walls broke under the anger.

"You want to know why?!? I'll tell you! You became so damn power hungry and got that damn Jagan Eye! At first I understood why; you wanted to find Yukina, and that didn't bother me. But then all you ever talked about was getting stronger! God damn it! You were a broken record!" she yelled at him.

Mayonaka slightly panted at over-exerting her vocal cords. Hiei was shocked to say the least. The demoness closed her eyes and sighed; she had to try and calm herself before she did something.

Hiei thought about what he had heard and glared at Mayonaka, "You left because I wanted to get stronger?!?" he growled out as he advanced on the demoness.

She wanted to glare, but she couldn't bring herself to do it as her eyes softened, "No Hiei. I left because you became power hungry," she tried to reason with the fire apparition.

"The fact still remains that you left!" Hiei yelled, drawing ever closer to the demoness.

She sighed, "I'm not having this argument with you," she stated firmly and turned, but once again, Hiei grabbed her arm, and his grip was much tighter than before.

Mayonaka let a slight wince leave her lips as Hiei spun her to face him and his deadly glare.

"Hiei! Mayonaka! What's going on here?" another voice entered the conversation.

The two named demons turned to the voice to find none other than the red haired demon – Kurama. As the heat of the argument dissipated with the appearance of a third party, Mayonaka had finally let the words sink in. It was true. She had left. She turned her back on him when she promised she wouldn't. More tears slid down her face as she turned away from Kurama, and pulled her arm free from the fire apparition.

"Good night Kurama," she spoke only to the kind red haired demon.

He nodded his head in acknowledgment, "Good night."

Mayonaka walked off into the dark forest and she easily disappeared into the darkness.

Hiei glared at the spot where the demoness once stood. He couldn't believe her reason for leaving him. His mind raced on the same track of thoughts, all of which surrounded Mayonaka and their past.

"Hiei what was going on between you and Mayonaka?" the demon beside him asked.

The fire apparition moved his glare over to the other demon, "None of you business fox."

Leaving that as his final comment, he ventured off in the opposite direction. Kurama looked back at where Hiei had once been and where Mayonaka had once been. He sighed and looked up to the moon before returning home himself.

As the sun kissed the horizon, its rays shone down on three demons and a poor, lonely human. The green eyed demon fought against the foolish human, and was easily winning. The demoness leaned against the giant trunk of a tree, her legs bent up, and her elbows propped up on her knees. Her eyes lingered on the fight, but her mind was else where. She sunk into herself and thought about her past with the fire apparition, and the night before. She didn't care if said demon looked into her mind, and saw what she was seeing. Nothing seemed to matter to Mayonaka as she thought about how she had left Hiei – her friend from so long ago.

She released a heavy sigh, and crossed her arms on top of her legs; giving her a lovely place for her head. Her black and gray tresses of hair fell in front of her face, and shielded her eyes. One memory continued to swim to the surface of her mind. She remembered it as vividly as all the others. How could she not? When she was with Hiei, thieving, fighting, and doing what they could to stay alive… it was the prime of her life. It was the best time of her life.

Another sigh left her lips as she swam deeper into her memories, and replayed one in her mind.

"_Mayonaka," a harsh voice called out to the younger demoness._

_She sat across from the fire apparition - separated by a fire – cleaning the links in her chain of dried, and caked on blood from battles earlier in the day, "What?"_

"_I've decided to see Shigure for the Jagan Eye," Hiei stated simply, as he cleaned his katana._

_Mayonaka instantly froze. He wished to see the Demon Barber?!? Was he insane? The demoness tried to rationalize why he would want to see that mad man._

"_Yukina, correct?" she asked as her gray eyes looked through the fire and into the crimson pools of her friend._

_He sat there for a while longer than necessary for a yes, before he answered, "That's right."_

_Mayonaka raised an eyebrow, and knew there was a second reason to wanting the Jagan Eye. But what exactly, she wasn't sure. She was surprised, if there was another reason, he would have told her, but he did not. She tried to disregard the thought, but it continued to linger in the back of her mind._

If only, the two words ran through the demoness' mind as the memory faded. If only she knew what the second reason was. If only she knew he would become power hungry. If only. If she knew, she would have openly objected to the idea, but at the time she saw no true harm in getting the Jagan Eye. Mayonaka had heard it was painful, but she knew Hiei was strong, he would survive.

"Hey, are you asleep girly?" an annoying voice interrupted her thoughts, and she knew neither of the demons would dare call her 'girly', which only left the idiotic human. Mayonaka raised her head the very slightest, and her eyes were barely visible under her bangs as she sent a death glare towards Kuwabara. He shrieked and backed away.

"Mayonaka, it's your turn to train Kuwabara," Kurama spoke kindly – like usual.

Said demoness did not want to move, she wanted to think about her past, but she sighed and stood up.

"Okay, I need to let out some pent up stress," the deadly woman stated with an evil smirk as she cracked her whip.

Mayonaka could clearly hear when Kuwabara gulped. The demoness lashed her whip out and towards the human's feet. The chain wrapped around his ankles and she pulled, causing the idiot to fall on his butt. Again, she smirked and she showed her pearly white teeth.

"Now, now Kuwabara. You need to do better than that," she taunted as she lunged for him.

The fire apparition watched the battle with little interest and glared at the demoness' form as she moved swiftly and gracefully. His cold gaze moved to the demon that now stood beside him.

"What do you want fox?" he asked in a hushed voice so the demoness and the human could not hear them over their battle; though Hiei knew Mayonaka would more than likely pick up on a few words.

"What happened last night?" Kurama asked the fire apparition as his emerald eyes stayed on the battle.

Hiei growled out something incoherent, "Like I said, it's none of your damn business fox."

The red head sigh and sat beside the fire apparition, "Did you ever consider she feels the same pain you do?" he asked thoughtfully.

Hiei growled low in his throat, "If she felt the same way, then she wouldn't have left, now would she? She's just a selfish, lowly, coward."

And with that, Hiei jumped onto a branch above Kurama and began to jump away from the clearing.

Mayonaka's earlier excitement for the battle dissipated as she heard the demon boy's words.

"I am sorry, Hiei. You have no idea how I feel," she whispered softly to herself, as she continued to battle Kuwabara with little enthusiasm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for readin everyone! Again sorry it took forever to get out, I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner. PLEASE! I beg of you! PLEASE REVIEW! I love them all! So please… review! It keeps me going!**


	7. Speak of the Devil

**Hey everyone! Here's numero seite! Hopefully I spelled that right. REVIEW DANG IT!**

**Special thanks to j.d.y., dragonwingedangel, and Da Rose From Da Desert Garden For they reviewed!**

**Also, thanks to Sum 41 for the awesome song! Listen to the chorus! I'll even write it down for you, cause it's just that awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any characters from said series. I own Mayonaka only. I wish I owned Hiei... that would be fun *wink wink***

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Days have come to an end,_

_Today's the day that we meet again._

_The self inflicted inebriation,_

_Guilt never lies alone._

_I've been waiting for the chance,_

_To reunite this sick romance._

_Poison never hurt so good!_

_So nice of you to speak of me,_

_Your closest friend and enemy!"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 7: Speak of the Devil_

The gray eyed demoness was once again lost in her thoughts as Kurama fought against Kuwabara – filling in for the absent fire apparition. She tilted her head back to gaze upon the sky that was lit up by reds and oranges. The demoness knew Kurama would call it a day soon, and decided to take her leave.

Mayonaka stood and jumped into the trees and jumped from branch to branch until she made her way to the last branch before the city. There she sat down and looked at the setting sun. She couldn't get those words out of her head.

_She's just a selfish, lowly coward_. Hiei did not know how deep those words had cut.

"That asshole! He has no idea what I feel!" the demoness yelled to no one.

Her gray eyes clamped shut as she forced the teardrops back; she wasn't going to cry, not anymore. She told him why she left, but she never had a chance to explain how much it hurt. Mayonaka knew she had to find Hiei to explain the whole story, but that would be hard. It seemed Hiei did not wish to be found at the moment.

Mayonaka calmed herself down and searched for a trace of the fire apparition's demonic energy. As she scanned the nearby area she felt other demonic energies, but she knew none were Hiei's. The demoness sighed and stood up from her seat while she opened her eyes.

"Where are you Hiei?" she asked herself.

She looked out to the last sliver of the sun before she jumped down and landed gracefully on her bare feet. Mayonaka kept her gray eyes on the ground as she traveled back into the heart of the forest. As she neared the center where the clearing laid, she sensed other demons – demons she did not know. The demoness grabbed her chain and lifted her eyes up to the group that now stood before her.

"Aw look guys. A little girl wants to play with us," one of the four demons stated with a wide smirk.

Mayonaka narrowed her gray eyes as she gripped the hilt of her chain tightly, "You better leave before I rip that smirk off your face!" she retorted to the ugly blue creature.

"Feisty little thing," another stated as he came close to her side with a hand out to touch her.

The demoness growled and snapped her whip out at the lowly D-level demon's arm. The wires at the end slashed through the skin, muscle, and bone; severing the arm off below the elbow.

The demon screamed as his other hand went to cradle the stub that was his arm, "You bitch!" he screamed at the demoness as he charged for her.

Mayonaka's eyes quickly scanned where all the demons were and back flipped away from the green colored creature that now only had one arm. She lashed out with her whip again and moved quickly. Only glints of silver showed where her chain was as she moved it. When she finally stopped moving the demons looked around, expecting something. When they saw nothing, they laughed at the demoness.

"That all you got?" the blue creature asked with another smirk.

The demoness crossed her arms – still holding her chain in her right hand – and wore a smirk of her own. The demon before her – the one with the stub of an arm – started to gargle on his own blood and it soon became visible he had slashes across his stomach. Many were deep and hit the organs. The green colored demon fell to his knees before completely falling to the ground.

Mayonaka smirked, he was obviously dead. Her gray eyes locked with the blue demon. At this time she looked him over. He held himself with some pride; he was clearly the leader of this group. His whole body was covered in scales and his eyes were golden. Two horns protruded from his skull and curled down. She sensed his energy and concluded he was a lowly D-level demon. Nothing to worry about. But first she had to deal with the other two.

Said two demons – one a dark purple with black eyes, but besides that no distinguishing features, and the second a dark blue with glowing green eyes and a second set of arms and legs – started to advance towards the demoness. Mayonaka's gray eyes narrowed at the two, and was unfazed by the numbers. She uncrossed her arms and her whip rested at her side. With a flick of her wrist, he chain had moved and sliced the dark purple demon into two. The second seemed not to notice his fallen comrade as he charged for Mayonaka. The gray eyed demoness easily side-stepped his attack and shot her whip to her side. Surprisingly, the demon was able to maneuver just enough so only two of his arms had been chopped off. The woman was not fazed by this thought. She lashed out her whip once more and struck the demon down. She spun around to face the last one; the leader. Mayonaka readied herself with her whip at her side. A second more and she would have lashed the chain out, but the demon was already brought down. Her eyes narrowed as she finally sensed his demonic energy. Mayonaka narrowed her eyes and snapped her wrist and her whip coiled up. She latched it back onto her hip. In the shadows of the night stood the fire apparition silhouetted in the moonlight.

"I could have handled them Hiei… I'm not like Kuwabara, I'm not weak," she practically hissed out at him as she continued to remain in the same place.

He replied like he normally did, "Hn."

Mayonaka's gray eyes narrowed even more, causing her pupils to turn into slits, like a cat's.

"What the hell? Hn?!? Hn is not a fucking reply to anything!" she yelled at the demon, slowly stalking over to him looking fierce.

This time he didn't even reply, he just turned his back to the peeved demoness. His hands found the pockets of his black pants after he sheathed his katana and it once again rested on his left hip. The demoness' right hand grabbed Hiei's left shoulder and pushed against it, causing him to turn and face her. His glare matched hers.

Mayonaka glared for a few more moments before her anger completely dissipated. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how angry she was, she could never stay made at the fire apparition. Though she may never admit it to his face, Mayonaka considered Hiei her best and closest friend. Even though, they are no longer partners, Mayonaka still trusted Hiei with her life. She figured though, once she had left him, he would never see her in the same way. It pained her heart to think that, but she knew it to be true.

Hiei continued his glare for a time, until he saw Mayonaka's expression not only change from a glare to something caught between sadness and calmness, but then turned to a pained one. He held a blank one himself, though he was worried for the demoness. He didn't want to be – tried not to be with all his might – but was helpless against the urge to feel worried for his former comrade.

_She left you, left you and the only reason she's even here is not because of you_, a voice argued in the fire apparition's mind.

_When you were partners, she was always there for you, protecting you, healing you, comforting you; she was more than a partner you could profit off of. She was your friend_, another voice reasoned in Hiei's mind.

Both were blocked out; he did not want to worry about such things in said demoness' presence. Hiei would not concern himself with those feelings.

Mayonaka's head dropped, her gray eyes looking at the grassy floor beneath her, "I want you to know, I do not like what I did Hiei. It… it hurt me too. I am truly sorry for the pain I've caused you," she whispered softly, though the apparition clearly heard as if she had screamed the words in his sensitive demon ears.

Her eyes were slightly hazed over, obviously indicating she was in the realm of her mind. Small water drops clung to Mayonaka's long lashes, threatening to fall and show how weak she felt.

Hiei didn't have to see the water drops to know Mayonaka was slightly crying, he could smell their salty presence. It pained him to think the strong, fierce demoness, who could handle any physical pain, was crying because of how she knew he felt after she left. It felt as if a hand had pierced his chest and squeezed his heart. But something inside him – a very cautious part of him – told him he could not trust her.

"All you offer me is pretty words. You have no idea the pain I've felt," Hiei stated, trying to keep all emotion off his face and out of his words.

Gray eyes widened and the tears fell from her lashes as she heard his words. His words sliced at her heart. Slowly, Mayonaka raised her head to look at Hiei's emotionless face. Another slash at her heart.

"You honestly think… I'm that… cold… and heartless… to not care?" Mayonaka slowly managed.

Honestly? Hiei did not know what to think honestly. The way the tears fell from her eyes, or the pain in her voice, or just the words themselves. Something gnawed on Hiei's very being; made him doubt his earlier judgments. Something that made him want to believe her.

His crimson gaze watched as the demoness' body shook slightly as she tried to contain her sobs. Hiei knew her not to normally wear any emotion – other than anger – our on a sleeve like she was showing right now.

"If it hurt you this much… you should never have left," he spoke softly turning around.

The sobs stopped and the tears seized to flow. Only someone who's known the fire apparition as long as the demoness has and as well as her could understand what Hiei had said. In his own weird way, he understood the pain she felt and forgave her. Mayonaka wore a small smile as her eyes held a very familiar look to them; one of friendship and trust. Though she knew it would take much more time and work to get the friendship to anything like it used to be. But she was okay with that. She now had a chance.

Hiei didn't really know what to say now. He jumped onto the branch of one of the trees on the rim of the clearing. The fire apparition began to jump away.

"Thank you Hiei… for giving me another chance."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey everyone. Sorry this took forever. I've been dealing with the beginning of school stuff, family problems, paranoia. Yeah… I decided that I needed to get this out before I personally kicked my own ass. This may be crappy compared to the other chapters, but I just felt it needed to be up more than anything. I would love reviews! I only had three reviews, so I kept pushing this off… if I get more reviews I may work faster *wink wink***


	8. If I Could Turn Back Time

Hey everyone, thanks for reading this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, if I did… Hiei would be the source of life, hehehe, sorry, back to story.

Thanks to Cher for the more than amazing song.

* * *

_Chapter 8: If I Could Turn Back Time_

"AHHH!" a scream echoed through out the almost bare forest, sending birds up into the air in a flurry to get away from the noise.

The source of said scream came from one peeved demoness. Her fists laid at her side clenched tightly, as her head hung, causing her black and gray hair to fall in front of her eyes. The one who she was angry at, a stupid human, slowly backed away from her.

"How do you expect to live if you can't even keep up with me?!?" she yelled at him as she snapped her head up so Kuwabara could see the fury in her eyes.

He didn't get a chance to utter a single word before the demoness pounced on the teenager. Her weight collided with his, sending him flying through the air until gravity caused them to hit the grassy ground. Her clawed olive hands round themselves around his throat and the teenager had to endure it. He had no strength left to push her off of him; though even at full strength Mayonaka highly doubted he could push her off. He was weak in her eyes. To the demoness he was weaker than a D-level demon. Much weaker. After she had enjoyed herself strangling the boy, she grabbed his collar and lifted his head up to hers.

Her glare met his frightened glance, "What makes you think you have what it takes to make it in the tournament?" she asked through a growl.

After almost two months Kuwabara had known her, he knew better than to answer the question, because no matter what he said, she would hurt him. Mayonaka growled again, her upper lip curling up showing off her pearly white, sharp teeth. She shoved the human down into the ground before she stood up and ran one of her clawed hands through her now longer bangs. An irritable sigh escaped her lips, as she walked over to a tree. She was a couple of feet from it when her right hand grabbed her whip. She snaked her arm out and the wires on her whip slashed through the tree. The human gulped as he leaned on his arms and pulled himself away from the demoness.

The other two demons in the area did nothing. The kind red head was also getting feed up with the human. It was taking too much time just for him to keep his eyes on them let alone to keep up with them. The black haired, fire apparition in all honesty didn't care in the slightest about what would happen to the human, but he didn't want to waste his time teaching the stupid human. It wasn't his thing.

"I'll be back whenever," Mayonaka called out behind her as she walked off into the forest.

The three acknowledge her announcement, but did nothing about it. None of them wanted to deal with a peeved demoness.

Mayonaka continued to walk deeper and deeper into the brush of the forest until she could no longer see the clearing and the idiot who stood inside it. She growled once more before jumping onto the branch of a tree that lay above her. She walked towards the trunk, turned around, and sat down on the branch. Her left leg was bent up with her left arm lying on top of it. Where as her right leg was left dangling over the side of the branch with her right hand crossed over her left arm. She stared off into the foliage of the trees in front of her as her mind began to wander; like it did most days this past month she's been reunited with the deadly fire apparition. Mayonaka sighed and leaned her head back to lean against the trunk of the giant oak tree. Slowly, her gray eyes drifted shut as her mind receded into her memories.

"_I hate you Hiei," a younger version of the peeved demoness glared daggers at said apparition._

_Having had his eyes closed, he opened them and tilted his head to the side as he raised one of his almost non-existent eyebrows, "And why do you hate me?"_

_As the sun finished setting, Mayonaka's arms round themselves around her body as she shivered, "You're a fucking fire apparition, the cold doesn't bother you…" she said as her teeth began to chatter._

_She hated to admit she was week in any sense, but she couldn't help it. The winter months were about to set in, the sun had fully set now, and the fire in front of her held little warmth as it began to dim to the small bundle of wood. They were in a wide clearing, nothing in every direction. They would have to go more than a mile just to find a piece of wood. It was not worth it._

_Hiei tilted his head back so it was in its natural spot, as a smirk crossed his face, "Why do you care now? Are you cold?"_

_Mayonaka narrowed her gray eyes and shouted at the demon, "Of course I'm cold, you smug, little, fire demon!"_

_Hiei laughed –yes, he actually laughed, not snickered – as he looked over his partner's shivering form as her breath could easily be seen. The demoness' gray eyes narrowed as she stood up and walked around the pitiful fire. She sat on Hiei's right. She ducked her head in his side, and practically curled up into his side. Hiei had his left leg bent towards him with his matching arm on top of it. His right leg was stretched out in front of him and his right hand was squished in between himself and Mayonaka. His red eyes softened slightly as he glanced down at her form. It still shook, but not as much. Her breathing was much slower, but he knew she was still conscious, but just barely. His right hand freed itself from its spot and wrapped around the demoness' waist and pulled her closer to his body. At this she stopped shivering completely and leaned against him more, absorbing his heat into her olive flesh. Hiei rested his head on top of her own._

Mayonaka opened her eyes and pulled herself out of her memory when she felt another presence in her mind. She leaned her head forward and looked below the branch she sat on. The gray orbs that belonged to the demoness caught a glimpse of the fire apparition, but then he was gone. He reappeared in front of her on the branch she rested on. He stood tall – well as tall as the short fire apparition could stand – with his hands in his pockets as he looked down towards Mayonaka.

"Hey," she mumbled as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes once more, though she dared not think back to her past and indulge herself in her memories in Hiei's presence.

The two stayed quiet for a moment, until Hiei decided to break it, "Why do you think of such things?" he asked in his cold tone like always.

The demoness addressed sighed and tilted her head forward again and looked up slightly to see the demon's face, "I don't will the memories to flood my mind, Hiei. They just do."

Hiei narrowed his crimson orbs at the demoness' words, "Then maybe you should control them better."

Mayonaka sighed, "If I could, I wouldn't. My memories mean much to me."

Hiei did not show it on his face, but he couldn't control his eyes. And Mayonaka saw. He still thought of the past as well. He thought of the times they were the best of friends, and the most feared duo in the Makai. When nothing could separate them and when no one stood in their way. But Hiei didn't want to be reminded of such things. He still felt betrayed when Mayonaka left so long ago, and he didn't want to think of that day, or any day of his past. But like Mayonaka he couldn't control it.

Mayonaka sighed as she thought to herself, though she wondered if her thoughts were only for her, _We were so naïve then. To think we were the strongest amongst the demons in the Makai. We were naïve to think we were unstoppable… We were fools. _But Mayonaka wanted to be back there; back to a time where Hiei and her were friends. A time that felt almost an eternity ago.

Mayonaka saw how Hiei's eyes flickered and glanced down briefly. He was in her mind, and he knew her words were true.

In the dying sunlight, Mayonaka could clearly see Hiei's eyes; he dared not look her in the eyes and admit she was right. Though both knew. This sad, harsh fact was a knife to both demons' pride. It pained them greatly.

As the both thought about their damaged pride, neither moved, nor said a word. It was not only them. The birds dared not sing their beautiful song, no animal decided to move about on the ground beneath the branch they were perched on. Nothing. Silence. The wind mirrored the silence as it did not move a single strand of hair, a leaf, or anything. It seemed as if their very thoughts had driven out everything from the forest, and now they were left alone. In a void. A void of nothingness that they created. And neither moved to destroy it.

"Hiei! Mayonaka!" a voice called through the forest, breaking the void and their thoughts.

The two demon's eyes looked down onto the ground to find the source of the noise – Kurama; the kind redhead who Mayonaka had become decent friends with in the time of their training. She spoke with him often after training – if she wasn't confronted with the dangerous fire apparition – and she told him much. But there was also much she left out. Mayonaka would not dare let him know all she has kept in her mind. Some of her memories of her past were sacred to her, and she believed only Hiei and herself were meant to know them. The demoness would not share such things.

Gray orbs glanced at the owner of the crimson orbs that burned into her very soul. She sighed and jumped of the branch and landed a good three feet from Kurama. Hiei soon followed in suit, but landed a little ways away.

The kind redhead looked at the two with a wide smile on his face, "Ah, there you two are."

Both Hiei and Mayonaka saw the flicker in Kurama's eyes as he glanced between the two. They knew what he was thinking, and Hiei did not need his Jagan eyes to know. It was clear in that flicker. Her wondered what they were doing out here? But Kurama, being the kind redhead that he was, would never ask such a question that intruded on their privacy.

Kurama's smile soon faded as he got down to the business at hand which he needed to discuss with the other two demons, "The tournament's in two days."

"That it is," Mayonaka stated simply as she leaned against the trunk of a large oak, while she crossed her arms over her chest.

Hiei, never changing his position or posture, remained silent.

"Kuwabara's not yet ready for it," the now worried redhead tried to get his point across, though neither demon cared much for it.

"It's not like it's out fault. We've trained him as much as we could. He's just an idiot," the reasoning voice of the demoness fluttered through the group, as it settled upon Kurama that she did not care at all – in the slightest – of the fate of the human.

"But-" the redhead could not utter any more than a word as Mayonaka's gray eyed glare met him at full force; practically freezing him in his spot.

"Just let things play out the way fate wants it. We'll have one last training session tomorrow, and end early. The human needs sleep. All will work out Kurama, trust me," Mayonaka stated, ending with a small smile towards the worried boy.

She knew she wasn't imagining this. She could feel a sheet of tension lay itself on the three. _Where did it come from?_ Mayonaka quickly averted her eyes to the fire apparition and saw his glare. So much power there was behind his eyes. His glare was focused on Kurama and Mayonaka knew not why the short demon glared so fiercely at his comrade. Nor did she truly want to know.

She sighed as she turned her attention back to Kurama who did not seem to notice the holes that were being burned into his back. His pale face showed his worry though he tried to hide it behind a smile that he just couldn't keep up.

"I still worry for the human," he whispered, though he knew that we could hear him without even straining our ears.

"I know," I stated simply.

Kurama sighed as his shoulders slumped forward and walked off towards the town; back to his human family.

Hiei and Mayonaka were once more left alone. Though the void that had swallowed them before could not form as Hiei walked over from his spot to stand before the demoness. Her calculating, calm gray eyes watched every one of his moves, wondering what he was going to say or do. Though she had an idea what it was going to about.

"Why?" here he goes again, "Why did you leave?"

Mayonaka groaned as she pushed herself of the trunk of the tree, "We've been over this before. You know why. You were power hungry," she began to walk further into the dense forest.

"No. You're lying. You're hiding something… what is the real reason?" Hiei pressed further as he followed Mayonaka deep into the heart of the forest.

The demoness stopped walking, as her eyes instantly found the ground.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she stated simply, confident in herself and not showing any doubt in her words.

"Mayonaka-" the fire apparition growled out, not believing her.

She turned her head to the side slightly so she could see him, "Know this. If I could turn back time, I would take away all the pain I've caused you."

With that, she was gone.

Hiei glared at the spot where she had been, "You will tell me the true reason one day Mayonaka, I swear it. I will find out."

* * *

Alrighty thanks everyone for reading! Yeah I know you probably hate me for taking forever to get this chapter, but I feel very unloved. I don't get as many reviews as before, and I don't feel like a lot of people are reading my story to begin with. Is there something you wish me to change? Please review or message me.

And special thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter – j.d.y. and dragonwingedangel.

I'd also like to thank those who put Hauntings of the Past as a favorite of theirs – Angel Hanabusa, Da Rose From Da Desert, j.d.y., KyashaMoon607, mewluv12, PureBloodSakura12, Rachaeltje, Renrinrin, and SerenadeInTheMoonlight.

Also I would like to thank those that put Hauntings of the Past on alert – beastheat, Blissful Insanity, Da Rose From Da Desert, j.d.y., Kuro Neko to Kuro Bara, Lucky-erin47, Rachaeltje, SerenadeInTheMoonlight, silwiyard, Utopian, XTwilightxDragonx, Xxstarry-night-skyxX, and Yoli16. **Please review! I love them all!**


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note/Seeking Help/I really don't know what to call it **

**Okay. I had promised myself when I first started writing for fanfiction I would never do this. I was never going to put up one of these Author Note's as a full chapter in the story. But I see no other choice at the moment. Unless of course you just want me to discontinue this story. I really don't want to stop writing for this story, but I have no idea what I should do for the next chapter. And it's only the next chapter I need an idea for. I've already planned out what I'll do for the Tenth Chapter, but getting there is the problem. I've been re-reading my work and I sound like a broken record. I honestly don't know how you guys put up with it XD Though I'm grateful. Practically every chapter Hiei questions Mayonaka about why she left, and I only give you guys tidbits of information. I'm not sure if I should do that – yet again – in the next chapter. Help!**

**If anyone who reads this has any idea on what should happen in the next chapter, you could either review, or send me a message. I at least need to hear ideas. Me and my friend had been talking about toasted ravioli (St. Louis thing) and what not, and it inspired me to keep writing for one of my other stories.**

**I am absolutely stumped with my Hiei story. Help me please. I really want to continue the story, and I hope you guys really want to keep reading it.**

**So, please, message me with ideas!**

**Thank you,**

**Spicea11347**


End file.
